Monstrosity
by Amber Entropy
Summary: Pain and power can do many things. And an old legend that Emily finds in the Ceilis Library says so as well. Here is the legend passed down from generations to generations to teach children a lesson about the dangers of power, teaching Emily a little thing about her ghostly enemy... and, really, about herself. (Note: this was a story for my class; it's supposed to be really short.)


The Motherstone: An Old Ceilis Legend

Once, there was a boy and his beloved sister. They lived in unity with a tribe, a clan of the utmost extraordinary people—the Elecnetic. These people, alongside the boy and his sister, were made of bolts of electricity, colour ranging from blue to purple and pink. But they lived in terror of the governing Motherstone, a stone that, if touched by these special kind, would absorb them and their souls and grow larger, feeding on them. And thus the boy lectured his sister that, had she ever touched it in the future, she'd be in grave danger.

One day, the sister was guided to the special stone by a sparkling radiance in the sky. As she approached it, the stone glowed as it purred to her, words of wisdom and of pain. The Motherstone had played God with them all these years; it had created them, with it's power and it's experience, but it could also take it away very easily—if not by accident. The sister, pitying it, pressed her radiant, glowing hand against the sentimental rock, only for her neon pink arm to be swallowed up by the stone itself. In a panic, she thrashed and wiggled to get it out, but it only worsened the circumstance until she was absorbed in its power—becoming one. And in response, the stone glowed brighter than ever before.

The boy had noticed that his cherished sister had been absent for days; no doubt he was concerned. He glanced up at the sky, watching the evening fade into dusk, then dusk into twilight while his faceless features still fixated on the firmament, as if searching for a sign. As the intensity of his fear grew, it was soothed by a radiant glow drifted across the sky, aimlessly for a spare moment before slowly descending to greet his faceless head, glowing with the same intensity as he. It lingered for a moment, hue bright magenta, much like his sister herself. It was not until the glow murmured into is hearing that his heart stopped, as if hearing for the first time his sister for centuries—but it wasn't far from the truth.

"Help me." Her sweet, untainted voice wailed into the twilight like a lonely nightingale. His humanoid body shifted, wincing at her cry, trembling hesitantly as his body paralyzed. It floated away aimlessly, and the boy followed, trailing after the soul of his sister. They wandered through the night until dawn, the peak of the sun glimmering over the horizon as they approached the Motherstone. It took but a second for it to dawn on the boy that his sister had been taken from him by this monstrosity—and in return, his body began to tremble with anger and resentment, his glow darkening vividly into a shadow-like grey scale.

His once-navy blue body was now a deep, oily black, guided by his resent towards the hunk of rock that had stolen his sister. In one swift movement, his hands grew into spectre-like claws; his entire body moved with the grace of water as he approached the Motherstone. His claws pummelled into the rock—straight through, even, outstretched as though reaching for something. His hands coiled around a lump of electricity within the Motherstone, dragging it out to see… what was left of the physical shape of his sister. And the ball of neon pink shifted, melting into his body while he protesting, until the pink stripes ran up his ghostly body and into a spiralling shape on his face.

The boy had been too full of hatred to be absorbed into the Motherstone, and in response he was unable to drag out his sister, but her electricity.

Over the centuries, insanity slowly sank in. He was no longer the boy he used to be, but a man haunted by retribution and the power that his sister had lent him. With his unstable mind, he wracked havoc amongst humans ever since, but slowly worked his way to destroy the Motherstone…

And set his sister free.


End file.
